Pensamientos para mí
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Avalancha de publicaciones cortas y extrañas. Yue piensa sobre su vida y su actual situación de "forma falsa".


**PENSAMIENTOS PARA MI. Rio chan. **

Realmente tener una forma adoptada que no recuerde quien es es un GRAN aburrimiento. Envidio a Ruby Moon en ese sentido. Es demasiado privilegio para una tonta como ella. No sé como (ni por qué) el Amo Clow... o sea, Eriol, aún no me acostumbro, pudo crear a su guardián de la Luna tan... inútil con una forma adoptada tan... tonta.

Kerberos me dice que soy un envidioso. Tal vez tenga razón, la envidia es un interesante sentimiento humando que antes no había experimentado, pero que últimamente me ha acechado con gran precisión.

La verdad es que no me molesta Yukito (al menos eso creo). Pero tampoco me agrada estar encerrado en su cabeza hasta que mi Ama me necesite. Es muy aburrido. Muchos me dirían: ¿y qué harías el resto del tiempo? ¿dormir?, me gusta dormir, lo admito, pero dormir encerrado en un cuerpo y dormir libre, son cosas muy diferentes. Además, hay cosas de Yukito que me gustaría para mí (y no es de egoísta), o más que tener, me gustaría recuperar. Como la libertad de estar todo el día fuera. También me gustaría poder disfrutar de la eterna sonrisa de mi Maestra, es tan parecida a la de Clow. Y está también la posibilidad de molestar a Ruby Moon en la preparatoria... y claro, estar todo el día con Touya. Eso es algo que me molesta en demasía... tener que verlo a través de Yukito (que tiene esos lentes horribles que ayudan a su vista, pero nublan la mía). Si supieran los esfuerzos que tengo que hacer para no salir cuando están, solos... juntos. ¿Y saben que es lo que realmente me molesta? (y en esto si soy egoísta) ¡en que lo disfrutan!, adoran estar juntos, mientras yo, ahí, tengo que estar escondido viendo el entretenido espectáculo de "Como trabajan las hormonas". Es como ver crecer el pasto, aunque yo no puedo tomar el lugar del pasto. Que remedio... hay que mantener la compostura. Debo ser el Juez frío y serio que todos conocen. ..... como me gustaría salir un día y hacer lo que quisiera... y no dormiría todo el tiempo... aunque si lo haría, un rato. Tal vez salga a volar esta noche, hay Luna llena. Quizás vaya a ver a Touya, quien sabe.

Volar, volar, volar... es lo único de lo que no me arrepiento... de volar. Verlo todo y sentir el aire en mis alas... iré a ver a mi Ama (y a su hermano). Aún no debe estar durmiendo. Ojala... sino... ¿que haré?... ¡ya sé! sino, iré a molestar a Ruby Moon. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que peleamos terminamos juntos en casa de Eriol. ¿Raro no?, nos odiamos, pero cada vez que nos vemos... a solas... terminamos un poco, como se dice... acaramelados. ¿Por qué será? es tonta, pero besa bastante bien. Me ayuda a olvidar a Touya. Más de una vez hemos llegado lejos... y casi todas las veces me pregunto como sería con Touya. Ella se pregunta lo mismo. Tal vez si se lo contara... pero él tiene a Yukito. Humanos con humanos y Guardianes con Guardianes.

Ahí está la casa de mi Maestra. Espero que esté despierta.............. a ver, a ver......parece que no es un buen momento, por lo visto acaba de pelear con Kerberos por Li... los ánimos no están para visitas. Tendré que ir con Ruby Moon... que pena. Aunque ella siempre está de ánimo... para insultarme claro está, pero lo pasamos bien. De cierta manera, me gusta estar con ella (pero no debe saberlo).

Bueno, aquí estoy. En casa de Eriol con Ruby Moon durmiendo en mi pecho. ¿Qué me impulsará a estar aquí?. Si alguien me viera, me muero de la vergüenza. Tal vez lo que busco es quererla para olvidarme de él. Debe ser eso. Me atrae la idea de enamorarme de esta joyita (ella me dice angelito y yo le digo joyita). Realmente es una idea interesante. ¿Quién sabe si Nakuru también se olvida de Touya?. Los celos son una escandalosa reacción en la mente de Yukito, sus neuronas y hormonas se vuelven locas y yo ahí en medio del problema rogando para que una sinapsis no me mate. Mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Tendré que despertarla, ya es hora de irme. Touya pasará pronto por Yukito y debo estar ahí. O mejor me voy sin despertarla... si eso voy a hacer.

Definitivamente tendré que encontar la manera que Nakuru olvide a Touya. La mente de mi Otro Yo se está llenando de los pensamientos más odiosos que he visto (aunque hay algunos bastante interesantes... si Yuki, yo también he pensado en acabarla por la espalda, pero es de traidores).

¿Cómo sobrevivo? excelente pregunta. Pero que le voy a hacer, es mi vida. La vida del Juez de cartas. Mejor me duermo, no quiero aburrirme.

**FIN.**


End file.
